


Words, Words, Words

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Speechless.Alone. Drowning on dry land.





	Words, Words, Words

**Author's Note:**

> How do you prevent yourself from resorting to unhealthy coping mechanisms after experiencing loss?
> 
> Why, it's simple, of course. You don't cope.

Words, words, words.

One. Two. A dozen. A hundred. A thousand, a million, a gazillion.

A stormy sea of them. A stagnant swamp. A raging river, a lucid lake, an opaque ocean.

Each one droplet of moving water, twisting, weaving, swirling, changing, yet always the same.

One oxygen, two hydrogen.

No matter what form, no matter what language.

Drowning in the flow of liquid words. Too many. Too much.

Some share meanings. Some share sounds, consonants, vowels. Antonyms, synonyms, homonyms. See the island on the sea? (That’s where we used to be, before the waves came rushing in and swallowed us whole. Suffocating.)

Some are meant to be together. Some are born separate, lonely, aloof. Blue skies. Brown eyes. Tears, like dew. I love you.

Some are made of two. Unfair. Uncared.

And I can’t breathe, because the water is clogging up my throat.

And I can’t see, because the water is too muddy.

And I can’t feel, because the water is numbing and it’s cold, too cold.

And I can’t think, and I can’t remember, but I cannot forget.

And there are so many words out there, somewhere,

But when you hold me

And when you drop me

And when I fall and when I shatter like glass

When you tell me to apologize,

I have no words for you.


End file.
